Geography
Any physical world, and many metaphysical worlds have land features, cities, and bodies of water that make up and warrent Geography as a nessesity. Herein is a list of important land features, bodies of water, and townships throughout Devidica. Kintenda Kintenda, The Shattered Lands, is a group of islands that become progressively larger and more solid as you travel west. The majority of Kintenda is lush forest, constantly bathed in a saltwater mist. Mire of Creation - Landmark A large, saltwater swamp that marks the start of creation. Amist - City The begining of civilization. Formed initially as a crude fort to defend against rival tribes, Amist became the most dependable location to stage anti-personel efforts, resulting in the town's survival. Creation's Rest - City Feature of Amist Creation's Rest is an inn built on the eastern wall of Amist, with rooms overlooking the Mire of Creation. Shrine of Balance - City Feature of Amist The only Shrine dedicated to worship of the Angel of Balance, Tahi Relle. Corru - City A town built northwest of Amist, shortly after the settling of Everald. It is located at the Kintendan crest of the Merrivian Waterwall, with a good portion of the city's navel functions on platforms built at the waterfall's crest. Lake Meviir - Land Feature Lake Meviir is a large lake formed from the water run-off of the Vailian mountain ranges that enclose its north and west shores. The entire eastern shoreline is uniform, creating a short, but unimaginably wide waterfall spaning from Kintenda's northern boarder to Se'taimia's mountinous southern front. The Lakes Below - Land Feature/City Heavy mineral content pollutes the waters deep under the surface, resulting in a denser "lakes" of water at Lake Meviir's center. A group of Aquatic beings have set up several small, closely knit, townships on the shorelines of these lakes, fishing and living almost as normally as people do above the surface. Tapiz - City Southwest of Amist is Tapiz, a small fishing community along Kintenda's souther shores. Everald - City The largest and most prosperous city in Kintenda. Everald is a large trade-city in the middle of the Shattered Lands, with roads leading to and from each city in Kintenda. The Explorer's Association Headquarters - City Feature of Everald The Explorer's Association was founded in Everald, promoting the expansion and exploration of new lands. Saphiirae - City The Blue City. A city built into the cliffsides of the islands sepirating Kintenda from Vailya. College of Psychics - City Feature of Saphiirae An academy dedicated to the study of Meta-Physical Magic and Spiritual Magic. Institute of Enlightenment - City Feature of Saphiirae Across the rift from the College of Psychics is the Institute of Enlightenment, an academy dedicated to the study of hereditary magic caused within people due to raw energy within the blood. Here, students learn to control and respect the power they've been blessed with. Heterogenous Society of Knowledge - City Feature of Saphiirae An association founded for the purpose of studying and understanding spirits and fairies; headquartered in Saphiirae. Dia - City The Capitol city of Kintenda. Located on the northern-most boarder island of Kintenda. sponsor to a multitude of gem mines built into the Kintendan Mountain. Kintendan Mountain - Land Feature Only mountain in Kintenda, boasting rich resources. Located on Kintenda's northern-most boarder island. The Diamond Mine, Gorphas - City/Land Feature of Dia The largest diamond mine recorded, named for its first foreman, Gorphas. The Diamond Society - City Feature of Dia Academy of magic dedicated to the study and learning of Rune Magic.